Rayne's Beginning
by Haunted Soldier
Summary: A commander leads his own troops against The Sons of Korhal while he is plagued by nightmares from his past. The full story is not ready to be read, but the beginning is.


**The Trap**

"Get ready boys. Just get that disc and let's get out of here." yelled the commander to his troops as he walked away from the wall. He wore a helmet that looked like an armored baseball cap and a pair of goggles that were tinted red and sitting on his forhead. large scar ran from the top of his nose leading to his left cheek and then finally down to his jaw. It was a feature everone knew him for. He turned around and looked at his troops. They were not marines. They were not even terran, but they looked like it. Their suits were not as bulky. The helmets they wore had spots where their eyes would be glowed a light green. The guns were not as long, but were just as deadly. They seemed to be a cross between a ghost and a marine.

"Get a charge on that wall, we're going in!" yelled the commander as a soldier walked over to a spot on the wall. The soldier planted a small set of explosives in the center of the wall. The commander stared at the wall. It was a metal wall on a cliffside. He knew it lead to an installation where the disc was held. When the soldier was done with the bomb he ran back over to where his squad was standing. The group of soliders were split in half. Each half was on one side of the bomb. They were four man squads with a total of four squads. There was more than sixteen soldiers he counted. There was nineteen including himself. He thought about the squads make up. Fourth squad had a medic and third had a demolitions expert. The commander went back to the wall and leaned his back against it. He signaled to the soldier to blow the bomb. An explosion went off leaving a hole in the wall. The commander looked inside and saw soldiers looking out. Terran marines to be precise. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes and they began to glow a dark red. Then he flipped around the corner and fired at the marines in the building. When the marines were finished he signaled for his troops to move in. As the last soldier entered the building he turned around and checked behind them. A barren ash covered land. He turned back around and entered the building. Once he got in he looked around at his soldiers in a room filled with screens.

"Fourth squad! Set up a medical safe point in here. First and second head out that door behind y'all and begin clearing the place out. Third squad you're with me. Now lets lock and load!" He watched as the first two squads exited the door. Then he started walking out the door and took a right following second squad. Gun shots could be heard down the hall. He pulled his facemask down and looked down at a terran's body. Then he signaled for third squad to go ahead and check the hall as he crouched down next to the dead terran. The terran had the Sons of Korhal insignia on his right arm. He ripped off a dog tag that was around the terran's neck and read it. It read First Lieutenant Nelson, Sons of Korhal. He put the dog tag in his pocket next to his name plate. The name Rayne was all scratched up from frequent fighting. He got up and walked over to third squad. They were facing down a hall to the left with many doors and a hall continuing down with many doors also. The commander took a left and third squad followed. He brought the gun up to his face as he passed a room on his left. It was clear. Then they approached a room to the right and looked in. A soldier was sitting on the ground holding onto his leg up by his thigh. The soldier, scared, pointed his gun at the commander.

He said " Sorry sir. One of them bastards shot me when I turned around the corner." The soldier looked around at the few dead bodies in the room. Then he looked up when sirens started to go off. The commander smiled and said "Well the sirens are a tad late. Smith get your medic and pick two soldiers to escort them back to fourth squad. The rest of you are still with me." He walked out of the room and down some more hallways. It was all calm and quiet. No gunshots or yelling could be heard in the background. Then he got to a spot where the hallway went left and right. He peered around te corner to the left, nothing was there, and then he looked to the right. Second squad was sitting at the end of the hallway watching a door. The commander walked over to them.

"Sir we saw a ghost run into the room. We're not sure how to get him out. The door is sealed and needs a password.

"Well sergeant i'll take over from here. But here is what I want you to do. Take Smith and demolitions and cut th power somehow. Then find first squad and head back to the safepoint."

The sergeant saluted and said "Yes sir." The squads walked off down the hall the otherway. The commander then looked at the door. He crouched down and waited for the power to go off. He cocked his gun as the power went off. He slid open the door and peered inside diagnolly. He saw an open doorway leading to another room on the left side. Then he crossed in front of the door checking the other side. All he saw was computers. He slowly crept into the doorway and looked toward the other room. He stood still and heard nothing, then something. Footsteps from the other room. He slowly reached down to his belt and gripped a round cylindrical object. He pushed in a button on the top of it and threw it into the other room and covered his eyes. A bang went of and he got up and put his gun on his back. He saw the ghost as the ghost's stealth wore off. It was a female with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He walked up behind her and covered her mouth while cuffing her hands behind her back. He pushed her out the door and headed back to the safe point. Back at the safepoint his soldiers looked suprised as the commander escorted the ghost thru the hole. A dropship awaited him outside.

"Sir! SIR!" some one was yelling. I woke up. "Commander we put the ghost in the interrogation room for you." He saluted and walked out the room.


End file.
